Immense Faith
by streetlights and music
Summary: The Pevensies have immense faith in Aslan. "... and that kind of faith was more than enough." ONESHOT. During the Golden Age of Narnia.


_"For we live by faith, not by sight." 2 Corinthians 5:7_

_

* * *

[Courage]_

Lucy has immense faith in Aslan. Her faith is that of a child: innocent, pure, and very willing to take on risks for Aslan. It was perhaps because of how Aslan would send her off on dangerous grounds (that seem illogical to take on at the moment) and yet lift her out of the deep waters without harm. Aslan would not abandon them and He would certainly not lead them to danger without cause. So Lucy believed in Him, despite the risks and the threats and how _irrational_ taking that path may be. There was a reason she was called The Valiant, after all. As such, her role was to bring hope to her people, and joy to the weary. Her courage glowed in her eyes and she just seems so _bright_. She was never one to worry incessantly like Susan would, because she always manages to believe that everything would end up fine through Aslan's blessings. In wars, she was like her weapon; a dagger that was too short to be a sword, but just as deadly as its edge. She leapt to wars like they were dances, because her faith gave her the courage to risk her own to protect her people. Her faith gave her the courage to defy all common sense and logic to bring Aslan glory and honor. Whilst her siblings may have the logical part of ruling the kingdom down, Lucy was the one who provided the spiritual and magical aspect of leading her people to prosperity. She didn't need tangible things to let her know that Someone was looking out for them. She just believed and followed Aslan's commands, and usually, that kind of faith was more than enough.

_[Grace]_

Edmund has immense faith in Aslan. His faith was that of a servant: following, humble, and very willing to give everything for Aslan. It was perhaps because of how Aslan served him; how He sacrificed his life for someone as lowly as a traitor like Edmund. It made Edmund see the realities of life: that there isn't always black and white, because Aslan gave him the gift of grace and mercy. Edmund tried to follow this example. There was a reason he was called The Just, after all. As such, Edmund's role was to serve his people and bring justice to the fallen. He was the considerate king of the Four. His grave and reserved personality often led him to introspect on Aslan's gift to him, and he hoped to share this gift with his people. He served his people as if he was lower than the lowest peasant, just as Aslan did. He believed that he was no better than anyone else; not the Naiads or the Dwarves, nor the good Centaurs or the Fell Beasts. He loved his people to the depths of his heart, and he fell into his role as The Just King dutifully. He was the listener, the judge, but he knew that there was only one real judge. And that was his Savior and Shield. Edmund had Fallen before he had received grace. He believes that he can use himself as a testament to Aslan's mercy and love, that he can reach out to others who have Fallen so that they may meet the grace of the Lion. And that kind of faith was more than enough.

_[Love]_

Susan has immense faith in Aslan. Her faith was that of a mother: gentle, and loving, and very willing to let Aslan take the wheel. It was perhaps because she had a tendency to care excessively for her siblings and her people, often falling into the role of a mother. She believed in Aslan's love because of _His_ tremendous love for her. Because He was always there to keep them safe; because He holds their hearts even before they realized it. Susan was never one to consider one over the other; she opted that _everyone_ would be safe. She hated wars – _"Why couldn't we settle this peacefully?"_ – for the reason that it entails harm to her siblings and death of many innocent Narnians. There was a reason she was called The Gentle, after all. As such, her role was to bring love to her people. She stays in the castle and nurtures the ones who stay behind, praying for the safe return of those who risk their lives for Narnia. She would be the first to tend to the injured (if Lucy hadn't already), the first to greet everyone with a hug and a banquet in their honor, the first to celebrate the peace of the country and her people. Susan often fretted over the safety of those around her, but with Aslan's guidance, she learned to surrender everything to Him. She loved as any mother would, and suitors loved her as any man could, yet the greatest love was the unconditional and generous love of Aslan. While her faith is secured by what she sees and what she touches –_"Oh I _am_ glad that you came back from that horrid war!"_ – she continued to love as Aslan continues to love, and that kind of faith was more than enough.

_[Strength]_

Peter has immense faith in Aslan. His faith was that of a king: strong, stable, and very willing to hold Aslan as his foundation and guide. It was perhaps because of how Aslan gave him strength. Peter would never have been High King, never have led a _war_ (and so many more wars later on), never have protected his country and his people, without the guiding paws of Aslan. He learned (though he sometimes struggles) to trust Aslan to give him strength when he loses his temper, or when he breaks and lashes out and loses it. He surrenders control to Him. He always followed a certain principle as the High King: That a king is never his own stronghold but the One who appointed him. That Aslan decided that _he _would be High King (for Aslan _is_ the True King), that He put faith in Peter as a ruler, was what made Peter put faith in Him. To trust in His decision and His guidance; to believe that Aslan really _did_ see something in him. And Peter put all of this faith into action. He was the Narnia's Knight and King, her foundation and weakness. His siblings depended on him. His people depended on him. There was a reason he was called The Magnificent, after all. As such, it was Peter's role to bring strength to Narnia. His siblings would fall without him. His country would fall deeper. He was the foundation of the country; the one who gives glory and honor to Narnia. He is everyone's stronghold, but his pillar would always remain to be Aslan – _his_ giver of strength. His faith gave him the power to give to his people and to _die_ for his people, and that kind of faith was more than enough.

* * *

Well, the ending didn't really wrap the whole thing up as nicely as is it could have, but I don't know how else to write the end so I just stopped at Peter. I _do_ apologize if the whole thing was too repetitive. I'm experimenting with other styles at the moment. And I'm sorry if they are also OOC. On Susan's behalf though, this was set during the Golden Age so I believe that she did have immense faith in Aslan. She just got a little lost in England, that's all. But I do want to believe in the beauty of her faith in Narnia, especially when she was Queen Susan the Gentle.

There are so many other things that we can get from our faith: Hope, Joy, Trust etc... Though I believe they are all being demonstrated by the Pevensies. I just didn't emphasize the other points too much. I also believe I have failed at writing because I think I am too direct in my writing. Oh well, practice makes perfect, or so they say. It's funny though, that when I wrote this, I tried really hard to make all the siblings equal and not to favor any one by making their paragraphs longer (cough_Edmund_cough_Lucy_cough). But when I reread my work, I found I tried too hard and made their part of the piece too short compared to Susan's and Peter's. I had to rewrite. And ultimately failed, because Lucy and Edmund now has more spotlight, so I had to rewrite again. I rewrote this so many times until I finally stopped when I decided I was bringing down this fic by trying too hard to make them equal (and besides, the length isn't as important as the quality anyway). In the end, Edmund got the shorter paragraph. I am obsessing too much over the fact that I favor the two youngest Pevensies too much at times.

(This is actually a companion piece to another fic I'm currently writing, though I don't know if I'll be posting that since I don't really have a concrete plot and I have the tendency not to finish multi-chapter stories. I had the idea for this one days _after _I started writing the other fic, and this was actually supposed to be just a lump of ideas I suddenly had while writing the other fic.)


End file.
